


dragging grooves into stone

by Saraste



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, 30 Days of Writing, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, inumir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku and Inuyasha must take shelter from a monsuun downpour in a cave. It's <i>such</i> a hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragging grooves into stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> This was written by a prompt from [katajainen](http://katajainen.tumblr.com/), who asked for: inumir: SMUT, prompt: shelter from the storm.
> 
> You can prompt me at [my tumblr here](https://tmblr.co/Zpa2ut27HYmDO).
> 
> This is part of an attempt to write one thing every day during June of 2016, this is fic 1/30.

The monsoon rain pounds down in sheets outside, the world beyond the cave drenched, yet, inside it was warm and cozy.

 

Especially with a lively fire burning.

 

They had long since divested themselves of their modesty, as far as came to each other, and had undressed from their sodden clothes and hung them as best as could be done to dry out, after they had got the fire going following their mad dash inside. It was just the two of them, as it so often was, now.

 

And one thing had led to another, a glance to a grope, a gasp to a kiss. That was also something they had grown accustomed to.

 

Eventually.

 

Miroku hadn't lamented his seduction of Inuyasha, for the hanyou hadn't exactly been an innocent, only lacking in experience a little, that little in regards to men. But Miroku had been more than happy to teach him. And Inuyasha had always been so gleefully willing, once Miroku had coaxed all possible pleasures from his desirous body, showing Inuyasha all the ways in which a man could make a man shudder and moan mindlessly. During acts of intimacy Inuyasha held nothing back, was not guarded as he was at other times. It always delighted Miroku, who was all about giving in to the enjoyments of the flesh.

 

Sometimes, now, Inuyasha even took the lead, and _always_ looking so very smug about it, too. It would have been unbearable, had Miroku given it proper thought, had Inuyasha's touch not been so very sure and thrilling.

 

This time it was Miroku doing the deed, plucking sweet moans from Inuyasha's lips, making him buck just so, _perfect_ , opening up to him so sinfully.

 

He remembers a time when him putting his mouth on Inuyasha,  _here_ , between the spread globes of his ass, had been something which had his lover drawing away and sputtering, red in the face.  _Now_ he pushes back,  _towards_ Miroku's exploring tongue, where he's gently biting at his rim, tongue pressing inside, fingers gripping supple flesh.

 

He almost loves this kind of penetration more than any other sort, for it's his  _mouth_ , teasing, breaching, kissing sinfully at this private place, making Inuyasha make all those noises, has him bucking and trembling under his touch.

 

And he always, always gets Inuyasha there, over his edge, to the point where his claws are dragging grooves into the stone he's leaning against now, as he growls and howls his pleasure, momentarily drowning out the down pour outside, clenching around Miroku's tongue, body shaking under his hands.

 

Untouched anywhere else.

 

Miroku can't see much in the flickering firelight but he can discern the shape of Inuyasha's fair haired head dipping lower, as his claws rake against stone.

 

With a final lingering swipe he finally withdraws his tongue from him, almost wistful.

 

His hands, however, are loathe to depart from his lover's ass, kneading the heated flesh. He debates his options.

 

Inuyasha shifts and looks down at him, golden eyes glinting in the shadows of the cave. 'Are you still hard?'

 

'You need ask? I'm fit enough to burst.' Miroku groans, for he's aching. He needs to come and soon. But his fingers are still kneading the supple firmness in their grasp.

 

'Then fuck me.'

 

And oh, that growl goes straight to Miroku's groin. He has to grip the base of his erection to keep from spending right there and then, lamenting the need to have and let go of one perfect, shapely cheek.

 

'You're not open enough. And I  _won't_ last.'

 

He would like nothing more. The tight clutch of Inuyasha's body around him, his hands on his hips as he fucks into him, deep and perfect until he peaks.

 

'Then you keep hold of that and I'll get ready.'

 

Miroku whimpers, no dignity in the sound, for Inuyasha telling him to do things... That's... He tightens his grip.

 

It feels like eternity, the time Inuyasha takes to prepare himself. He isn't inordinately slow but not quick about it either. Miroku is ready to explode at the sounds Inuyasha makes as first two, then three, four fingers breach him, coated in oil, readying him, opening him more than Miroku's tongue could. Miroku wants to get his mouth down there, tongue Inuyasha where the fingers disappear into him, thrusting.

 

Finally Inuyasha is leaning to him. He's hard again, his youkai blood hotter than a mortals. Hes always quick for another go. Miroku almost wants to ask Inuyasha to fuck him instead, but wants to fuck _him_ more, to see how long he can last. It can't be long, he knows. But that isn't the point of it. It's him in Inuyasha. Because he asked.

 

Inuyasha yanks him up from where he'd been sitting down over their spread bedrolls. He kisses Miroku fiercely yet not too rough, never too rough, only just enough.

 

'Against the wall, like before.'

 

Miroku can't but comply, sinking into that waiting slick heat, that eager body.  _Inuyasha_ . He tries to go slow, to last, but the sinful welcome of Inuyasha body is too enticing, their bodies fitting together so perfectly, the throaty commanding growls spurring him on, telling him to give his all, fuck Inuyasha hard and fast.

 

He peaks when Inuyasha is still unfinished, getting more thrusts in as he'd thought, for it had felt so very  _good_ , he couldn't last like that. Not with the hard, fast pace Inuyasha had coaxed him into.

 

Inuyasha finishes in his fist as Miroku pants against his broad, slick back, still inside.

 

'Can you stay inside until you can go again?' Inuyasha asks, his voice a challenge, after a few panting moments.

 

'I can try.'

 

*

 

_And he can._

 

 

 


End file.
